


This Roses Thorns

by SilverLinings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: LMFAO - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 16:11:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2738753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverLinings/pseuds/SilverLinings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas decides it's time to tell Dean of his feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Roses Thorns

_Tell him, you dumbshit. Everyone has said that he likes you too, just say it._

Cas argues with himself back and forth. Mostly over pros and cons of confessing his feelings to Dean. Everyone he’s asked has said that they believe, wholeheartedly, that Dean likes him. Sam, who knows his brother better than anyone else, told him that the long rants about Cas, the looks he’s always sending Cas, that need to forgive over everything, is because Dean likes Cas.

 

_I’m only waiting for the right time,_ he thinks to himself.

 

_Yeah right, you’re a liar._

 

~~~

 

Dean and Cas are in the bunker, looking through some of the old text there in search of some lore for a case. It’s slow work but they spend the better part of the day joking around. It’s easy, the way they talk to each other, Cas loves it. He loves that he can talk to Dean about anything, that he doesn’t need to try, he just is.

 

“Hey, I’m gonna make some lunch, you want any?” Dean asks as he gets up from his chair. Cas shakes his head.

  
“I’m an angel, food for me is unnecessary.” Dean only shrugs and heads into the kitchen.

 

Cas watches as he goes, deciding that finally, tonight, he will tell Dean how he really feels. He’s sick of keeping it to himself and for once, he believes what Sam is saying. He sees the looks and he sees the genuine caring and he knows that yes, Dean feels the same.

 

~~~

 

Cas had doffed his trenchcoat and jacket, unbuttoning the top two buttons of his shirt, remembering that Dean had told him it looked nice. He even went as far to get a rose. It was cheesy and Dean would probably hate it but he wanted to make this at least a little special.

 

He walked down the stairs slowly, keeping an eye out for Dean. He found him about to leave the bunker, jacket on and ready to go.   
  


He took a deep breath,

 

“Dean! Wait, I need to tell you something.” He held the rose behind his back as he ran to catch up to where Dean was. He kept his space though, standing a few feet back.

 

Dean looked over and pursed his lips for a second. “Not now Cas, I have a date.”

 

The words took a moment to process and when they did Cas finally felt the roses’ thorns that were cutting into his palm. Or was that his heart? He wasn’t sure.

 

The smile on Cas’ face fell as Dean’s grew. Dean of course didn’t notice how broken Cas felt at the moment but who could really blame him.

 

“Later Cas,” he said as he opened the door and closed it behind him, leaving Cas standing in the entryway with the damned rose.

 

He dropped it, right where it was, walking away and leaving it on the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> SO MY FRIEND SAID SHE HATED ME FOR THIS STORY, SO WORTH IT.
> 
> Anyway, credit goes to someone else. Here is a link to the inspiration.  
> http://topcastiel.co.vu/post/104653937622/itsthursdayschildtoyou-castiel-is-finally


End file.
